Talk:Federated Auto Parts 400/@comment-172.249.176.172-20150911090441
Just some thoughts about latest Real Racing 3. I finished NASCAR using the least PR attractive Toyota through 7 stages. It is hard, hard like hell. Stage 5, U r trying to catch up Position 1st from 32nd in merely 4 LAPS, oh don't forget 1st driver is driving slightly faster than your PR51.2 (several GC updates) at the pace of 19.01sec. So real frustration comes in and really upset me like other people as well. The idea of quiting the other NASCAR events rises and trying to stay. Yes, I do want to stay away like a lot of players have done. It is a good choice. I know the technique to slow down bots, though barely tried it due to the difficulty is reasonable and I got a GC reserve for in case some new update I do like the car ( I am a car collector type racing fan). I tried this for stage 06 for the benefit of that toyota. It is also a hard tech to apply. Initially I was trying to balance how much time I can restart and not need to maintain the car. It takes me an hour to figure out once you slowed ur bots, there is no need to preserve the car anymore. So I will briefly summarie how I did it and some interesting part I found. My device is IPAD mini2 16GB wifi. RR3 game may have some difference on different devices. SLowing down bots: ( all time in sec mean the lap time per lap in Richmont circuit ) 1. it is better if you have a lower PR car to try to slow down the bot. The lower ur PR, the lower the starting point you can have. like when my #18 toyota is PR 50, my lap time is around 19.5 to 20.2sec, the top player is around 20.2 in stage 06. But after I upgrade to 51.2, the top player you have if you drive will full throttle is like 19.2 to 19.0 as their fastest lap. So it is better if your PR is lower to start this technique. 2. During your slowing down restart, don't load your save from cloud. Sometimes it messes up your bots speed. I mean it may jump back to where it was as the top player may jump back to 19.5 from already slowed down to 24sec. 3. Bots do have stages as their speed. The top I met is around 18.9 to 19.2 per lap. They may have even faster bots, but these are my bots. Then after like 2-3 restarts, they drop to 21.5, after 6 restarts, they are around 24secs. Then, I found causing some accidents may slow the bots more than expected. After another 6 restarts, they are around 26secs. After I start to cause collisions, they slow down to 30secs a lap, faster than it used to be. So my thought is they are dropping speed based on stages: 19sec to 21 to 24 to 26 to 30+. 4. Causing collision may increase slow down effect. 5. Driving in wrong direction causing huge wreckage may also help slowing down dramatically. I used driving wrong way in Stage 07 last event 20laps due to my bot is suddenly back to 19sec from my load from cloud. But after that 15mins car wreckage, the new bots in next event stays at 30sec per lap. But this only suits for longer race. And you have to make sure all bots are either stopped on side or starting driving backward madly. My thoughts on how to maintain very slow bots. Since then I got the very slow bot, I start to maintain them. 1. Don't always load your save from cloud. The stages for AI may have a baseline. If you alway load from cloud, your AI may go bck to the baseline. For my device, it is around 21sec a lap. If I win a lot no matter in positions or in time, they may jump up to 20 then 19. But this idea needs more trials to back it. 2. Normal race: drive very slow behind the first bot. Follow him until the last lap, then you can go for the win. 3. Time trap, Speed trap, Speed record, only win a little against the 1st bot. It is harder than it sounds. You can tap screen rapidly like tapping keyboard to "maintain" speed. For time trap, you have to calculate a little in heart to only win a little. 4. Avoid playing single event too aggressively. I am assuming bots are the same from single play to these events. So if you win too much in single event, you will have a better AI speed. I know this is not racing anymore, it is more like to guess how a program is running. Admittedly, if you like racing, this is not for you. But if you are just looking for a HAPPY play time, then these ideas may give you a little bit giggle after you win over a 30sec bots where you know you can drive up to 19sec laptime. So just for fun, I wish these suggestions also work for you. -------------YuanGS